Angel's Kiss
by musicismylife42
Summary: Ed's in the hospital. He wishes Maes is there, and soon enough he is. But why is Roy so sad? And why did Maes see him? RoyxMaes, EdxRussell yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Roy stared at the ceiling. He wasn't busy, and this was the only thing he could think of to do. He didn't want to call Ed, he knew Ed would be furious at him for keeping the secret of Maes being dead. He heard the phone ring, but he couldn't answer it. Hawkeye saved him there, quickly answering.

"Hello?" she asked. There was a pause before the news had to get to Roy.

"Sir, Edward Elric is in the hospital." She said slowly. Roy's eyes widened.

"Do you have a reason why he is in the hospital?" He asked.

"He was fighting with someone and his right leg got broken, sir." Hawkeye reported.

"Who was he fighting with?" Roy demanded.

"We don't know yet." Hawkeye answered.

"Lets go! What hospital is he at?" Roy asked. Hawkeye sighed. She went out the door, with Roy behind her.

"If Maes was here, he would have been at the hospital in five minutes. He would have rushed, because he cares about everyone so much." Roy said to himself as he and Hawkeye headed toward the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, they saw that there were barely any visitors. Roy looked around the building. There was someone working at a computer. Roy walked towards her.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the woman at the computer asked.

"I'm looking for Edward Elric's room." Roy said. Hawkeye was looking at a man who had just entered the hospital.

"His room is number 203 on the second floor." The woman told them.

"Thank you." Roy said with a salute. He and Hawkeye walked towards the stairs. Before they walked up the stairs, Hawkeye noticed the man asking the woman something.

"Hawkeye, let's go." Roy said, noticing that she wasn't moving.

"Alright." She said.

As they went up the stairs, they both noticed the man following them. They walked a little faster, but the man kept up with them. Hawkeye got ready to grab her gun and shoot. But when they got to the top, the man turned and walked in the opposite direction. Roy looked at him for a minute, then started walking towards room 203.

Ed wondered why he had been so careless. How could he have broken his human leg in a fight with Kimblee? He cursed himself for being so careless, so stupid. Kimblee was the Crimson Alchemist, after all. He blew things up, after all. Kimblee was a hard opponent this time. He had grown stronger since the last time he and Ed and fought, and Ed was aware of this. He tried to be very careful, but during the battle Kimblee blew a lot of things up. One of those things was Ed' leg. Al probably just got the news, because Ed had had no visitors since he got to the hospital. He wondered if anyone would come to see him. Maybe he wasn't cared for at all. Maybe the people who pretended to like him actually hated him, and were happy that he was in the hospital.

"Don't be absurd!" Ed told himself, although the thought whizzed in his mind like a fly. He hit himself, but the thought did not go away. Instead it whizzed louder. There was a knock on the door.

"I knew the thought was crazy." Ed reassured himself as the door opened. He was surprised to see Roy and Hawkeye standing the doorway. Ed would never have guessed the first person to see him would be Roy! He figured it would be Al or Winry, or maybe even Russell. But not Roy!

"You look surprised to see me." The Flame Alchemist said, looking at Ed's expression.

"I am surprised to see you." Ed said, then quickly changing his expression.

"Alphonse got the news an hour ago. He is on his way to see you. As for that mechanic, she has not received the news. Alphonse is picking her up and will tell her. And for the plant alchemist, Russell Tringham, he is already on his way. He is almost here, since the minute he heard the news he started to walk to the hospital. He must care for you a lot." Hawkeye said, as if she had read his mind.

"What about Hughes?" Ed asked. Roy looked at Hawkeye. Ed was surprised. Wouldn't they know where Hughes was? Or was it something else..?

"We have to tell you something. About Hughes." Roy said, slowly and quietly.

"What about him?" Ed asked, getting annoyed.

"He um…" Roy couldn't tell him. Well, not everything, anyway.

"He what?" Ed was exasperated.

"He… died." Roy said, practically whispering. Ed gasped. But he also glared. Why hadn't they told him?

"Did you tell anyone else about his sudden death?" Ed asked, eyeing Roy.

"Everyone in the military and Alphonse." Hawkeye said before Roy could say a word.

"Leave, Mustang." Ed said, very angry. Roy heard the anger in his voice and quickly left the room.

Why had they told Al and not him? Didn't he have a right to know one of his friends died? He hated everyone in the military, he hated Al, and he hated himself. He wished Maes was there. Maes had always comforted Ed, even though sometimes he got on Ed's nerves. Ed sighed. Right now, the only person Ed wanted to see was Maes. He didn't even want to see his boyfriend, although if Russell came Ed would talk to him. Just then there was a blinding light, and Maes appeared. He looked different, but of course he would look different. He was dead, after all. Ed stared as Maes floated down and sat in one of the chairs.

"Hi Edward. How've you been?" he asked.

"Fine I guess." Ed said.

"Roy didn't tell you about me because he wanted to protect you. You already had a broken leg, and if you knew I was dead there would be too much pressure on you." Maes explained.

"Why can everyone read my mind? Ed thought out loud.

"You're easy to read." Maes said. "Anyway, I want you to give a message to Roy for me." Ed looked at him.

"Its nothing bad." Maes said putting his hands up.

"Fine. What's the massage?" Ed asked.

"Could you tell Roy I have always loved him?" Maes asked.

"Why can't you just go to him and tell him yourself?" Ed asked, startled by the message.

"I can go to Roy, but he has to wish for it. You wanted to see me and no one else, so I came to see you. We can see the same people more than once, but we cannot see them every day. Yesterday I went to see my wife and daughter. They were delighted to see me. Surprised, but delighted." Maes told Ed.

"What if I make Roy want to see you? Would that work?" Ed asked, thinking of a plan.

"As long as Roy says he wants to see me, then that is fine." Maes said.

"But if I do make him wish to see you, doesn't that mean that you just told me you were in love with him?" Ed asked, pointing at Maes,

"I don't mind telling you. Besides, you told me you were in love with Russell. I have to tell you something in return of that. Equivalent exchange has just been made." Maes said, smiling. Ed reached for the phone. When he got a good grip on it he dialed Roy's number. He answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Mustang, its me." Ed said.

"Edward, what are you doing calling me?" Roy asked, surprised Ed would call him.

"Roy, do you wish you could see Hughes right now?" Ed asked into the receiver. There was a little pause before the answer arrived.

"Yes. I want to tell him something I haven't told anyone else." Roy said. Ed had the phone on speakerphone, and he gave Maes a thumbs up. Maes knew what the signal meant, and he heard what Roy had just said, so he drifted into the sky again and was gone.

"Mustang, soon you might see the person you want to see the most." Ed said, and then hung up. Just then the door opened, and Al, Winry, and Russell entered.

"Al told me what happened." Winry said as she and Al sat in the chairs. Russell, however, stood next to the bed and knelt down. He kissed Ed. As he turned away, Ed noticed he had a scar in the back of his neck.

"Where did you get that? Ed asked. Russell turned around again to see what Ed was looking at. He saw that it was the back of his neck, and he knew why Ed had been staring there.

"A military officer's sword was there. Don't worry, it was an accident. Someone was trying to kill him, and he put it up in defense. I was walking behind the officer, and as he took out the sword it got my neck." Russell explained. This calmed Ed down, but not a lot. He still worried.

"I'm fine!" Russell reassured him. This time Ed was comforted for good.

Meanwhile, Roy was pacing in his office. He was worried. What if Fullmetal never wanted to see him again? That wouldn't work, since he had to report to him every once in a while. Ed had called him, but what if that had just been a prank? Roy sighed and tried to calm down. He sat down in his chair and decided to take a nap. Maybe that would calm him down. Suddenly, a blinding light filled the office. Roy covered his eyes with his arm, and when he put his arm down he saw (you guessed it!) Maes. He was smiling and waving to the Flame Alchemist, like he did everyday.

"M…Maes?" Roy asked. Now he was really confused.

"Hi Roy! How are you?" Maes asked, as if nothing was wrong with him.

"How are you…" Roy started to ask.

"If someone desires to see me, I will see them. You said you wanted to see me, so I came to you." Maes told him. "Actually, Roy, I have something to tell you."

"Well, what do you want to tell me?" Roy asked.

"Roy, I love you. I always have. Ever since we met. You mean everything to me." Maes said. Roy blushed.

"Maes.. I love you too." Roy said. Now his face was beet red. Maes drifted over to him, and pressed his lips against Roy's. When he let go, he smiled.

"Once an angel kisses a human, they must stay in this world. Now I can stay with you forever." Maes grinned and kissed Roy again.

At the same time, Russell kissed Ed. At the same time, both Ed and Maes said,

"Dreams really do come true, don't they?"

end

hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
